twilightsoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikau Onikino
Offline Information Taylor Hepner, A.K.A. Mikau, is one of the oldest players of Twilight Soul, both in age, and in play time. Taylor is 17 years old, and was born April 18, 1993. Player info Taylor uses a keyblader named Mikau, and in the original Kingdom Hearts Online, he used a key mage by the same name. (He also used one other character named, Makoko, a final level of 15, Knight) Favored Weapon: Fenrir Favored Armor: *Event* Silver Armor/ Org Robe(Hood down) Favored Spot: Shricx and Alu's Pad given by Shricx to use at any time. Mikau was the third in command of Organization XIII for the short amount of time, until it was disbanded. Mikau also had a temporary guild known as "La Espada", it lasted less than a day, and was immediately removed when he was accepted back into Org. Mikau's original home: Agrabah Biography *Taylor - Taylor began playing Kingdom Hearts Online on September 27th, 2008, and played until the close. When talking to Evan one day in an IM, Evan told him about Twilight Soul, Mikau logged on for the first time, and no one was on, he was tired and went to bed, not playing for another 3 months. When more and more players began to log in, so did Mikau, and thus he was reborn. *Mikau- **Before Episodes )Mikau was born in Agrabah to Lugrin and Jaretta Onikino, 23 years prior to the storyline, and has always had a knack for knowledge. **Episode I) For 6 years Mikau lived alone in agrabah, until emerging and going to Traverse town, where he met his friends that he knows today, and was first introduced to the Organization. When he met Jaktik, he was given a task to research an artifact, thus locking himself away in a library. **Episode II) When he emerged once more, he had white hair, and was very skinny, he went to go find Jaktik, but was called away by Evan, this is where he obtained his armor. He and the other heroes left to to find a door to anti-Kingdom Hearts, where they found Luciex, who was Jaktik being controlled by the darkness. Mikau swore an oath to bring Jaktik back from the darkness. As his life went on, Mikau met Lululoid, and the two began to talk, soon they decided they wanted to be married, a date has yet to be set. **Episode III) When the battle that ensued with Jaktik happened, Mikau was nowhere to be found, and in fact, disappeared once again. He once more emerged, and this time, to most excellent and disturbing news. He found, Traverse town restored, and this time, covered in snow, the other news, he was asked to teach defense against the heartless, nobodies, and the coming darkness. He was met with troubling news as well, for he and Lululoid were 'torn apart', and the wedding cancelled. What happened next is still unknown. Trivia *Mikau is the Self Named "Sage of Twilight Soul" *Mikau stands 6ft2 in the real world, and this is somewhat reflected in his character choice. *The Red Mage sprite in the sprite house was added by Evan, but was actually a request by Mikau back in KHO. *As of now, Mikau has quit, but is returning. [[User:Mikauonikino|Mikauonikino] 04:43, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Category:Players Category:KHO era